His Untold Story
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Link always knew he was different from his fellow Ordonians, but that was okay, because he was never treated differently. The hows and whys still haunted him, however, but all is revealed to him during his quest for peace... Twilight Princess spoilers.


A/N: YES! I'm submitting a Twilight Princess fic! Yes, there are spoilers! Get OVER yourselves! If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read, okay? Whew, alright, anyways, this idea spawned from the fact that Link seems to be the ONLY Hylian in Ordon Village, and no explanation was given as to why that was so. So... here's my explanation, incorporated into the Twilight Princess plot. Please, read on!

----------------------------------------

**His Untold Story**

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

Ilia stared uncertainly at the horseshoe charm necklace in her hands, unnerved further by the warm yet tense atmosphere of the Kakariko Village Sanctuary. She took in the object's scent, of soft hay resting upon the farm flats of what she suddenly remembered was home. Images flooded into her mind... the grazing Ordon goats... the delightful people she grew up with... the deep forests...

And then... him.

There he was, the one she believed to be just a kind stranger passing through, wrapped in those familiar ranch clothes and mounted atop his proud horse. He slowly dismounted, giving Epona a loving caress, then flashing her a warm, friendly smile, a smile she knew and recognized and adored, his large eyes of deep blue clear and kind. Proud eyes of a feral beast, she recalled, devoid of the slight remorse that laced them when she first encountered him after her memory loss.

And when she opened her eyes to look upon him in the present, in his strange but noble green garb, the remorse in his eyes had been replaced by hope, which shifted to happiness once he realized the change in her emerald gaze. He flexed that same lovely smile in immense relief, and the familiarity of it gave her great comfort.

"...Ilia?" he breathed hopefully.

"Link..." She smiled softly. "I... I remember... I remember."

His smile opened in a breathy chuckle, delighted tears welling up in his eyes as he moved forward and embraced her in gladness with his strong arms. She returned his bear of a hug, clutching the frayed fringes of his tunic tightly, never wanting to let him go ever again.

When the initial joy of reunion had passed, they parted, looking about to see that the others had left, probably out of respect for their privacy. They briefly caught sight of Talo's face, comically peeking in from the window until someone, most likely Beth, yanked him aside with a cry of protest.

A moment of silence was observed as the two childhood friends stood there, eyes locked, as they were unsure of what to say next. Spying the charm still in her hand, Ilia motioned it towards him. "...Here. I made this for you and Epona. For your journey."

"Hmm?" He took it hesitantly, looking it over curiously. "Huh. Looks like a..."

"A horse call," she finished, smiling. "I made it just like the horse grass you always use. You can call Epona from anywhere, whenever you need her."

Hearing this, Link gave her a grateful smile. "That'll be helpful. Thanks, Ilia."

"I know you're now part of a bigger journey, Link... but no matter how long it takes, just know... that I'll be waiting for you when you come back."

He only shut his eyes and smiled, nodding in understanding. Then a thought crossed him by, and he gazed at her again with questioning blue eyes. "Ilia... can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Your memories are coming back, right?" he asked somewhat hastily.

"...yes, they are..." She grew hesitant at his sudden forwardness, even more so as he gently but firmly took her by the shoulders.

"Then you have to remember," he pleaded softly. "Two names, Ilia... I was told you'd remember the names... Link and Ellen Gaiden."

Ilia gasped. She did remember.

--

_"Link, my boy, you've returned! Did you find the sacred power you were looking for?"_

_"Yes, I did."  
_

_"Haha, then my golden friend was of help, wasn't he?"_

_"Heh, yes, he was. Thanks for that. Where's Shad?"_

_"Ah, off to Kakariko Village to further his research."_

_"Mmm, I see..."_

_"..."_

_"...Rusl? What is it?"_

_"...Ah, Link, my boy... you've grown so much... I think now's the time."_

_"Time? For what?"_

_"Link, in all your life, back in Ordon, did you never once... feel any different from the rest of us?"_

_"Well, of course. I was the only one with pointed ears, and now I know that means I'm Hylian. But no one ever treated me differently, so it never bothered me as much."_

_"As well as it shouldn't! But... did you ever question why?"_

_"I... I always did. But after a while, it didn't seem to matter... But now that you bring it up..."_

_"You wish to know of your past now?"_

_"I... if I could."_

_"Very well, then. Search Hyrule for these two names: Link and Ellen Gaiden. Look for them together."_

_"Who were they...?"_

_"They were your parents, Link. Good luck to you."_

--

"That's what Rusl told me the last time I met with him at Hyrule Castle Town," Link explained to a shocked Ilia, a nearly obsessed glint in his eyes. "All he told me was that they were my parents. I've asked around, but no luck. Then I thought you'd know."

Ilia was silent, slumping onto a nearby bench in distress. Link quickly sat down beside her, taking her hands and looking at her with begging eyes.

"Please, Ilia, I... I have to know. Just tell me where I can find them, at least."

She grew flustered. "I... I..."

Just then, the door opened, and both turned to see wise Renado reenter the Sanctuary. He approached the two, placing a comforting arm around Ilia's lean shoulders and addressing Link. "Did I hear you state the names Link and Ellen Gaiden...?"

Link was slightly intimidated, but nodded firmly. "I was asking Ilia about them."

"I see. But do you not see the distress this knowledge brings to her, especially in her current state?" he questioned non-accusingly.

Looking at her, Link felt absolutely horrible, breaking from his obsessive trance. "...Gods, I..." He gave her an apologetic gaze. "Ilia, I... I'm so sorry... I just wanted to know about my..." He trailed off, as there was no excuse for his insensitivity, and looked away. "I'm so, so sorry..."

Ilia looked at him and shook her head slightly. Whether it was forgiving or not, he couldn't tell.

"I also know what she knows," Renado spoke, gaining Link's attention. "...but it is... not pleasant. She's most likely afraid you will be hurt by the revealing of this knowledge to you."

Link could understand that. He saw a frown on Ilia's face that agreed with this fact.

"However," the shaman continued. "You have a right to know, and your desire to is strong." He gestured a hand east. "You'll find them... that way."

Link knew what place was in that direction, and his blood ran cold as realization hit. _No... they can't be..._ With false hope, he questioningly pointed at a stack of books by the eastern wall of the Sanctuary, but Renado shook his head solemnly. Hesitantly, Link left the Sanctuary through the southern door and took a near-agonizing walk into the Kakariko Graveyard.

Genuinely afraid of the truth, he searched the dismantled tombstones wearily, whispering each name to himself in a quivering voice. Then finally, he looked upon a marker still embedded in the weak soil, a large one that stretched across two grave lengths.

Link collapsed to his knees before the looming stone, his head drooped in utter disappointment.

The familiar mystic sound of Midna fazing out from his shadow reached his ears, but he didn't bother to look up. "Oh, what is it now?" she muttered, already annoyed by the multiple stops they had to take in this leg of their journey alone.

Without lifting himself, Link wordlessly placed a finger, lethargic from sorrow, upon the cold stone. Midna squinted at the words printed on the stone above his finger, faded from years of windy wear.

"'Link and Ellen... Gaiden...'" she read, losing her air, as she knew of Link's personal quest. "'May they rest... in peace.'" Realizing, the shadow imp regarded her partner, who had dropped the finger away hopelessly, much less harshly than normal. "...Link..."

He made no movement in response. His eyes were halfway open, but only stared listlessly at the ground.

Before she could find the right words, Midna gasped and dived back under, signifying that someone was coming. Link didn't even bother to look up to see who it was, watching from the corner of his eye as they slowly sat down beside him.

"...Link..." Ilia spoke quietly to preserve the stillness in the air. "... I'm sorry. I wish I had the courage to tell you sooner."

"... s'alright," he finally croaked.

"...there was a story my father told me when I was little," she grew reflective. "I asked him one day why I had tiny round ears and why you had big pointed ears. It was an innocent question, honestly, but... it led to a story he said all the adults knew, one that was supposed to be kept from you until you were ready to hear it."

Link lifted his head slowly, eyes still a million miles away in thought. Finally, he sat up out of his slouched position and shut his eyes, silently letting her know he was ready to listen. Images flowed through his mind as she began the tale in the words her father had told her.

"'A few decades ago, Hyrule was recovering from multiple skirmishes with neighboring countries. The Ordon Province was far away, so we knew little of the devastation it brought. That is, until two Hylians reached our doorsteps.

"'It was a husband and wife, and the woman was heavy with child. They humbly introduced themselves as Link and Ellen Gaiden. Link had resigned from the Hyrule Royal Guard, tired from the war and wishing to start a new life for his soon-to-be family. It was an odd case that had never happened to the village before, but nonetheless, we took them in as one of our own, living in the tree house near the village your friend- that's you, Link- lives in now.

"'They fit right into our simple life, accepting chores around the village and quickly establishing themselves as upright people. Even Ellen, though often tired from the treasured one she carried, did her part. The baby was born soon after, and was named Link after his sire. All was well for some time.

"'Then, about a week after the boy's birth, a royal messenger arrived in the village. He explained that monsters had begun migrating into Hyrule, taking root in the various fields and threatening the surrounding areas. The most concentrated group was positioned in the Faron Province, and thus was a not-too-distant threat to Ordon.

"'Many of us panicked at the thought, but the messenger further explained that he was here to gather able men to form a temporary troop to combat the monsters and drive away the threat. Severely damaged from the previous war, the Royal Guard was simply not enough.

"'Not many of us had ever engaged in combat, so few of our men were acceptable. Two of them volunteered their services: Rusl and Link. Rusl was still young yet, obviously, so we, alongside his sweetheart Uli, gave him our blessings. We tried to persuade Link to stay, for his family's sake, but his resolve to drive off the threat was too strong for us to convince him otherwise. The two brave men departed with the messenger. Ellen watched them leave, the baby Link in her arms.

"'Some time passed. We didn't hear from them in a long time, and dreaded thoughts haunted our nightmares. Ellen was ever patient in waiting for her husband to return to her, as if she was used to doing so all her life, raising Link as she waited. Over time, however, she grew frail and reclusive. Many of us had to help her take care of the child while she grew sicker and sicker until she couldn't get out of bed. We knew her days were numbered, but we prayed her husband would return in time to say goodbye. Finally, the messenger returned. Rusl was with him. Link was not.

"'Rusl went to Ellen and told her that Link was tragically killed in the last battle, trying to protect one of his former fellow soldiers from the Guard. The shock was too much for Ellen to handle, and she passed out and never woke up. She was taken to Kakariko Village, where both of them were buried together in the endearing land of their birth.

"'On the other hand, the child Link stayed in Ordon, the land of _his_ birth, with people that had grown to adore him as one of their own. And he's remained ever since.'"

Link soaked this all in, and strangely, most of the grief had left him during the course of the tale. He opened his eyes at the conclusion, and his gaze shifted to meet Ilia's.

"That's it," she sighed tiredly, as her narration had oddly drained much of her energy. "... I'm not exactly sure what I'm meant to follow it up with..."

Link looked away and shook his head. "...there's no need. I'll tell Rusl I know, and I'm sure he'll know what to say... don't burden yourself anymore than you already have." He caught her questioning glance. "... with keeping it a secret from me all this time."

Ilia nodded in gloomy understanding. "... Are you going to be okay, Link...?"

He considered this, then quietly replied "... if you would give me a moment alone..."

"Oh, of course!" She hastily got to her feet, then remembered something. "Oh, Link? There's one other thing, I forgot to tell you..."

He turned his head slightly to listen.

"That story about the rod of the heavens... I remember now, it was about a messenger, a heavenly messenger, and that a gift in the Hidden Village waits for him to return, bearing a rod... which could be the rod of the heavens..." She grew confused, but let it drop from her mind once she had gotten it out. "I just thought it was important to tell you..."

"...alright." Link turned back to the gravestone. "Thanks, Ilia... for everything."

She nodded, even if he couldn't see it. Respecting his wish, she quietly left him there, returning to the Sanctuary.

Link didn't move for some time, buried in his thoughts. The pain of the discovery had now completely passed; it was instead replaced with the knowledge of his past, his original goal all along, and he saw no reason to sit and brood on it any longer. The untold story of his parents may have been tragic, but they were together again, in the heavens, probably watching over him right now. On this note, he found himself gazing up into the bleak sky above, gray with rain clouds. He shut his eyes and sent up a silent prayer, fleetingly reveling the fact that he now had loved ones in the heavens to ask for his journey's blessings. Satisfied with himself and the fruits of his troubles, Link at last stood, and this triggered a shift in his shadow, and once again Midna popped up to greet him, having heard everything and left him his moment as well.

"...you done here?" she asked somewhat tentatively.

She was surprised to find him giving her a confident smile and a firm nod. "Yup. I have all I need."

Clearly impressed by his quick renewal of spirit, it took time for Midna to come back with a grin. "Well, how about that. I expected you to be moping around for days."

Link returned a sly smirk as he spun to face the Graveyard's exit, waggling a finger. "You have too little faith in me, Midna. Shame, shame."

"Yeah, yeah, tough guy." She followed him out. "So, now we know the Hidden Village is waiting for its 'messenger with the rod from the heavens.' Any need to spell it out for you?"

"None."

Midna gave her hero a smirk and slipped back into his shadow, ready to go. Link paused, threw a fleeting glance back at his parents' resting place, then took off for his next goal in his quest to save Hyrule.

His untold story was now known, and as he expected, it only fueled him on towards peace for all of Hyrule.

----

**THE END**

----

-----------------------

----------------------------------------

A/N: Woo... okay, wow. I wrote this straight off the computer in the span of about 6 hours. And it came out pretty okay for my first Twilight Princess story, I think! Blah, but my opinion doesn't matter, YOURS does! Please review!!


End file.
